Akatsuki spend a day at the pool
by NachtAngel
Summary: One Shot.Akatsuki spend a day at the pool...


Akatsuki spend a day at the pool!

Lots of swearing...

* * *

It was a hot summers day and the members of Akatuski were really feeling the heat. Their fashionable clocks may be terrorising and evil looking but damn they were not breathable at all. As they all gathered round in the meeting room of the Akatuski hideout they all came to the decision that they really couldn't be bothered to do anything today, and that Naruto and the other tailed brats could live for just one more day.

"Well what can we do then? Un." Deidara was the first to speak after a long silence that had been filled with heavy breathing and many taking off cloak noises.

"Don't care as long as it's out of this fucking heat!!" Hiden ripped his cloak off and let it fly across the room.

"And it has to be cheap!" His partner reminded him. Everyone rolled his or her eyes at Kakuza, until Kisame spoke up.

"Why don't we steal a huge fan?" Another round of rolling eyes came and he received a whack round the head from Hiden. Itachi was still trying to keep his cool in the corner but even the emotionless Uchiha murderer couldn't cope with the heat, and his clan specialised in fire techniques. Tobi then put his hand up making noises to get everyone's attention.

"I have an idea, me pick me!" Pein and its other five bodies looked over to Tobi with a hesitant look upon his face.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Oh um maybe we could spend a day at the pool?" He glanced to Kakuza who wasn't looking happy.

"Um of course we'll just scare or kill everyone there as to not spend any money…" Hiden smirked as Kakuzas face lit up just a little. Pein nodded to Tobi.

"Good idea Tobi, let go." Konan was the next to speak.

"Everyone meet at the pool that's about 5miles away from here in an hour, come prepared." She gave an evil glare to Orochimaru

"No snakes" Then to Deidara, "Or Clay" And finally to Hiden "and I don't want to see your head floating in the pool. Okay?" They all nodded carefully before disappearing to their respective rooms.

**1 Hour Later**

When they arrived they didn't have to do much to get rid of everyone, they just made Itachi go in first and everyone just ran, and the ones that didn't sprinted as fast as they could when they saw a very long tongue come out of Orochimaru when he licked his ice-cream and then fainted when they saw the mouths on Deidara's hands and the faces on Kakuza's back, and the giant shark, oh and the huge plant that was talking to it's self. With everyone gone Deidara made Tobi carry two ice-creams while his hands ate them. Itachi quickly and quietly slipped off his cloak and shirt, and got into the cold pool in just some shorts with a tiny Uchiha fan on the bottom of the trunk. When Tobi questioned them he just got a dirty glare and a shrug. Kisame very professionally dove in making no slash and swum to the deepest part of the pool in only his boxers. The others slowly followed in, they were all wearing Akatuski swim shorts and Konan wearing a very small black bikini with the red and white clouds on them. This got quite a few stares from all six bodies of Pein. She got in and sat on the steps Pein surrounding her.

"Dei-Dei-kun~ would you like help with those shorts, they look a bit big maybe you should put thesssssse on" Orochimaru held up a pair of tight hot pants with a cloud on the back.

"Fuck you. Un." Deidara swiftly pushed him into the pool making him splash water all over Kakuza, who did not find it as funny as Hiden who was laughing hysterically. Tobi then decided to Canon-ball into the pool splashing everyone but they didn't really care as the water was cold on their faces. They would hurt him tomorrow right now they just wanted to relax.

Orochimaru was pouting in the corner of the pool watching Tobi continually jump off the diving board. It was then that he noticed Hiden had disappeared, but before he could worry he looked up to see him about to jump off the diving board. he glisterned in the sun

"Wow, your pretty hot Hi-Den-Kun~" Hiden was distracted by the snakes word and feel into the pool rather then diving in like he wanted.

"What did you say Orochimaru! Fucking bastard you ruined my dive!"

"Aww you're cute when you're angry~" He slid his tongue out and licked his cheek from afar. Hiden was speechless and just blushed lots.

"You're even cuter when you blush"

"Shuuut uuuuuup!"

"It's true Hiden!" Tobi got five kunai thrown at him as those words came out of his mouth. Meanwhile Deidara was eating three ice-creams at once while laughing at Hiden and Orochimaru. Kisame was swimming round the pool rather fast making small waves as he pasted. The Peins were currently surrounding Konan who was sunbathing at the side of the pool. Zetsu was still arguing with himself about what ice-cream to get…

"I want mint choc chip!!"

"_Well I want Lemon!"_

"Mint"

"_Lemon!"_

"Will you shut up! Just have both fucking assholes" Hiden shouted from the other side of the pool where…well who knows what he was doing with Orochimaru but at least it wasn't near the others.

"Sasori-danna! You made it un." Deidara ran up to Sasori who had finally gotten out of his puppet and safely put it away.

"I don't like keeping people waiting" He muttered as he got in the pool. Deidara sat next to him as they began another debate about whose art was better.

"Both of your art sucks" Kisame proclaimed as he made a water dragon splash into them both.

"Now that is art!"

"Hell yeah motherfuckers!" Hiden laughed in the corner. Itachi smirked as he watched Kisame swim around with the smuggest smile plastered on his face. Itachi now had his eyes closed letting the sound of the water surround him. Just as he fell asleep, well kinda asleep cause Uchiha Itachi doesn't do sleep, he was interrupted by a huge splash and bang. But that wasn't what bothered him the most he had tuned out Tobi's constant cannon balls and he was immune to bangs, well you kinda hd to be living with Deidara. No it was the sound of a thousand crackling birds that woke him up. He opened his eyes to find his little brother running across the water, Chidori in hand. He gave the best evil glare he could to his stupid little brother who had woken him up.

"Wrong move Sparky. Hn." Deidara commented as Sasuke ran past him.

"Run Sparky Run!" Hiden mocked as he watched Sasuke get closer to Itachi.

"Lets see what your made of Ssssassssuke-kun~" Orochimaru laughed.

Just before he got to Itachi, who hadn't moved an inch, Kisame decided to pop his head up, Sasuke tripped over his head and fell face first into Itachis lap.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as he looked up at Itachi. Itachi raised his finger

"Another time Sasuke" and flicked his head as Kisame grabbed the kids leg and launched him over the wall of the pond.

"Mind my head you little brat!"

"Hah! Take that motherfucker!" Everyone then just leant against the side of the pool and rested trying to ignore the blazing heat. As they all began to fall asleep Tobi canon balled into the pool one last time, splashing water on them all and waking them all up.

"TOBI! You are soo dead! Un."

"Fucking hell Tobi"

"Tobi!" Kisame, Hiden and Deidara all tackled at Tobi but then just fell into a big pile in the middle of the swimming pool. Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Zetsu, all laughed while Itachi, Sasori and Kakuza all smirked.

"Ne Zetsu-san, a little help?!" Tobi yelled from under the pile.

"Please?"


End file.
